<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alone vs home by wearegoingtodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053094">alone vs home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie'>wearegoingtodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Cute Ending, Discrimination, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Michael is there but barely mentioned, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, also everyone besides ranboo barely shows up lololol, same with tommy actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him wanted to stay there, forever, but that would never happen. That wasn’t allowed. He was Ranboo, after all, the Ender-hybrid with memory problems and a penchant to attract trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alone vs home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain burned as it pelted down on the unsuspecting ground beneath it. The sky weeped, and Ranboo weeped along with it, whether out of physical pain or mental anguish, he couldn’t tell. He could feel the rain burn against his skin, pinkening and darkening respectively on the different sides of his face and in some places splashing and bubbling up like acid. The puddles beneath his collapsed form dug into his body, water lapping viciously into the already raw and burning skin on top of it. Ranboo was alone, in the rain, and neither humans or Endermen wanted him. </p><p>To humans, he was a monster with a green pearl nestled comfortably in his jugular notch. A beast with an ear-shattering scream and unnaturally coloured eyes that forced any unfortunate viewer to search into them and quickly be attacked for it. A creepily tall creature not quite beastly enough to be fully Ender but bearing the particles nonetheless, teleporting in and out of villages and abandoned civilizations in hope of somewhere that would accept his half-human form.</p><p>And yet to Endermen, he was worse than a normal human. Despite bearing many of their traits, he was not accepted as a halfling, and thusly rejected from even the most primal part of his coding. Some Ender creatures (although not quite lovingly) had taught him the skills he inherited and gave him nearly sad looks as the elders had left him behind in the woods. From a depth within him, he felt a high growl yearning for the Endermen to come back, to accept him again, because he would be better-</p><p>It had been so long since Ranboo had a home. He found comfort in random places, teaching himself human speak, reading, and crafting. He’d perfected his teleporting, learning how the inner ender pearl worked in tandem with emotions and grasping his ability to go further than throwing distance. He was grown up, now, at least a young adult in human years (he wondered if he would die young, like they did, as well). Ranboo had grown into himself. Although still awkwardly lanky, he carried himself with the confidence of the survival he’d learned since his abandonment.</p><p>Blending in with humans was easier, now. Travelers were more common, now, and as such it was far more common to hide your face and your past and whatever regrets it was filled with. It was in many ways both easier and more difficult, now, Ranboo found. It was easier to find shelter not hastily built and ready to collapse at any minute, easier to find foods he could stomach and places where animals would not stare into him curiously, burning at his skin and prickling at his nerves. It was harder, though, to leave people now. Now that he could hide as one of them, he was able to develop friendships with them all the same. Jumping from village to village, biome to biome, was difficult. He was leaving kind strangers who traded lower prices because he was young and leaving soft beds that villagers offered with sad smiles.</p><p>Ranboo met a boy in one of the villages he’d bothered to jot down in his journal. He had this huge smile and some sort of...determination to become Ranboo’s friend. He introduced himself as Tubbo, with crinkled eyes and a boy hovering near him, managing to call Tubbo clingy. Ranboo had just shook his hand, nodded, and awkwardly wandered off. He’d never had close friends-only strangers who’d pitied him too much and strangers who wandered far enough to see his abandoned homes, following their trails until his most recent one. (He’d never forget that one trader who’d discovered his half-hybrid status and burned his house down. Killed his pets. Nearly killed him.)</p><p>Tubbo wouldn’t leave Ranboo alone ever since Ranboo took up temporary residence in the snowy village the boy lived at. When Ranboo was trading, or farming, or helping villagers around the village, Tubbo showed up, usually with Tommy in tow, and force Ranboo to hang out. In the two weeks Ranboo had spent at the snowy village, he’d learned many things about Tubbo (and subsequently, Tommy). He learned Tubbo liked bees, and that his father was an alcoholic who died from a heart attack. Ranboo learned that Tubbo had a passion for both violence and law and some strange obsession with a strange song about spinning. One time, Tubbo had even brought a young zombie pigman to his house and dubbed it their child, Michael, and who was Ranboo to deny the adorable thing a home?</p><p>Ranboo ended up staying in that village for far longer than he’d originally intended, although the snow stung at his fingers and his instincts told him to find somewhere drier, warmer, somewhere homelier, but another part of him said it WAS home with Tubbo and Tommy. Said it WAS home with Michael, and Tommy’s family of odd brothers and seemingly immortal father. Part of him said his home was with the annoying three boys who came around, one of whose voice sounded so familiar, that echoed in his head and surrounded his skull until it cracked. Part of him wanted to stay there, forever, but that would never happen. That wasn’t allowed. He was Ranboo, after all, the Ender-hybrid with memory problems and a penchant to attract trouble.</p><p>It started with getting too comfortable doing Ender-things around the villagers. When he began picking up blocks, people didn’t think twice, at first. It wasn’t uncommon for ‘players’ to break blocks or have silk touch, these days, but without a tool equipped, he simply looked suspicious. He began clicking his jaw, unhinging it the way he was able to, and releasing screeches when he was alone. Ranboo even went so far as to teleport when he felt it was safe, finding his ender pearl thrumming with enjoyment as he finally used it. However, it could never be kept a secret in such a big town, and one day, there was a knock at the door of the house he’d been given. And once he’d opened the door, he knew it was over. It was Tubbo. Of course it was Tubbo, coming to evict him, coming to hate him, because he was not an acceptable hybrid, like Techno was. He was distinctly inhuman, distinctly disgusting and abandoned-</p><p>Tubbo had given him a shaky smile, and handed him some mismatched gloves instead. And Ranboo was confused. Ranboo was utterly, entirely perplexed. Tubbo knew, didn’t he? Why wasn’t he yelling, or throwing water at him? He deserved it, surely-<br/>“I’ve noticed your hands burn on the snow,” Tubbo’s voice broke through Ranboo’s mental rambling, much softer than it usually was (Tubbo could always read him like a book). “Thought I’d get something to help out, y’know? Techno has quirks like that, too, where he can’t do stuff ‘cause he’s a hybrid ‘n all-” Tubbo had cut off his own rambling, and was now staring at Ranboo who was trying his hardest not to tear up. He’d long since learned the lesson of scarring and brutal pain from crying.</p><p>“I-” Ranboo’s voice cracked, his throat too dry and all too wet at the same time, his head fuzzy with comfort and his chest cold with fear. “Thank you, Tubbo. Thank you so much…” </p><p>And if the two boys stuck closer together after that, no one mentioned a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>